1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cooling device, in particular, to a cooling structure arranged on an interface card.
2. Description of Prior Art
All electronic devices, basically, are objects capable of generating heat, which on the other hand are incurred the heat dissipating and overheating problems. The device will shutdown or work unstably, or its electronic components will even be burned out and unable to operate, when an overheating problem is occurred.
Currently, there are two trends for the development of the all electronic devices: the first one is to increase the function and to promote the working efficiency; the other one is to reduce the size and the weight as smaller and as lighter as possible. In order to achieve these two targets simultaneously, in terms of current IC technique, the transistor density and the working frequency of IC must be increased continuously, with respect to the increase of function and the promotion of working efficiency. As a result, it requires higher power, which consumes more electricity and generates more heat. On the other hand, the smaller size and the lighter weight of an electronic product mean that its internal space will be further crowded, making the handling of heat dissipating problem be more difficult. Among the all causes, the “heat” is a major factor to damage electronic components, so how to avoid “heat” becomes a bottleneck for the future development of high density IC. In other words, it becomes a very important issue for solving the heat-dissipating problem incurred in IC industry.
The so-called “cooling” is to dissipate the heat generated by any device. General speaking, there are two kinds of methods, commonly seen in market, for getting rid of the heat generated by the interface card of a personal computer; namely, one is air-cooling heat sink and the other is water-cooling heat sink. The former one adopts a fan for dissipating heat generated by a chip, wherein forcedly cool air is applied for reaching the cooling effectiveness of the chip. The advantages of this kind of method are that the working fluid is easily obtained and the manufacturing cost is low. For example, the fin-type cooler made of metallic materials not only can significantly increase the cooling area, but also can accumulate the heat generated by the interface card. Then, the heat distributed cross the fin is carried away by the forced convection effected by the fan, and thus the heat generated by the chip of an interface card may be removed effectively. However, the heat-dissipating efficiency of such kind of air-cooling heat sink is usually insufficient, in particular, in the tropical area, due to the high ambient temperature.
On the other hand, a water-cooling heat sink commonly takes a shell-tube heat exchanger as a mainly designing body to carry away the heat generated from a heat source by making a heat exchange indirectly therewith, wherein water having high heat capacity is employed. However, if the heat exchanger connected onto the interface card is poorly design, it may incur a misgiving that an accident water leakage may damage the electronic component disposed upon the interface card. A container has to be arranged in the mainframe for such heat sink for accommodating water. The contour design of this container still requires sufficient cooling ability, such that a material having high heat capacity is provided for this kind of heat dissipation. However, under a long time operation, which in turn creates high temperature circumstance, the cooling ability of this kind of heat sink will be still notably degraded, due to the continuous raise of water temperature.